


Start Over

by sundaystyle



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, POV Clint Barton, Post Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaystyle/pseuds/sundaystyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are you supposed to do when your wife is sitting across you, with a solemn expression on her face. Calmly starting the topic by saying "Clint, there was something I wanted to talk to you about for a while."</p><p>Well, this sounds bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start Over

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to write. I thought of turning it into an AU series but not at the moment.

Divorces are strange.

What are you supposed to do when your wife is sitting across you, with a solemn expression on her face. Calmly starting the topic by saying "Clint, there was something I wanted to talk to you about for a while."

Well, this sounds bad.

"I'm listening."

The thing about situations like these, I'm never comfortable with them. I end up focusing on what I'm doing instead, and would much rather deny what's going on. Deny everything that I don't like. But from the outside it probably just looks like I'm really good at hiding my feelings. Bobbi never liked that part of me.

"Now, what I'm about to say isn't about you, or me. But I've been thinking for a while and... I want a divorce."

Well, that's a lie. Not that she wants a divorce, honestly, I've seen that coming. But it was about me. And her. Once we were blindly in love. And then we weren't so blind anymore. And then the love slowly started to fade, as well. I didn't mind but she wasn't like me. She wanted things her way, and who could blame her. 

After all having me as a husband must have been a handful. Lazy, sloppy and not so helpful with housework. I know my faults. 

Divorces are strange. Because what was I supposed to do when she told me she wanted to break up when we were living in the same house? 

"Okay."

Should I be moving out? Will she be moving out? I didn't really have anywhere to go and most of the stuff in the apartment was hers. I'd have to buy a new fridge. A new living room set. A bed!

How will I pay the rent?

Um.

I should have probably felt more sad about the divorce right?

Right. Well, I did tell you that I would rather deny things happening that bother me, didn't I?


End file.
